


Yours

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Incredibly Cracky, Just the Crackiest, M/M, Roose Bolton acts like a thirteen year old girl with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Roose longs for the letters from his beloved, and savours reading them.This is utter crack, please don’t take this seriously.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Walder Frey
Series: Tumblr fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [procellous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/gifts).



> This is only mature because it’s such a horrific mental image

Roose sighed over the latest letter to have come from the Twins, the blue wax seal embossed with the towers and the spidery writing that spelled out his name.

He felt like some maiden, sighing and swooning over a letter from some gallant knight.

Not that Walder Frey could ever be seen as a gallant knight any more, if ever he truly had.

Roose could not get his craggy features out of his head though, could not get rid of the thought of those wrinkled hands on his skin. He sighed again, and likely would have felt a tightening in his breeches if he did not have leeches upon his skin for precisely that reason. 

It would do little good to allow the lustful thoughts to take hold, that way lay the madness of his bastard.

He finally passed the anticipation of the contents of the scroll and opened it, carefully removing the wax seal whole so he could treasure it even after reading the letter. 

Roose gently unfurled the scroll, his fingers gently traced the letters of his name, noting the way that the quill had dug in on the flick of the ‘R’ and how it had flowed gently around the ‘o’s.

His mouth went dry as he skimmed, right down to the final words, to the sign off.

“Yours, Walder Frey.”

‘Yours’ he had said, ‘Yours’. Roose’s heart beat harder than it had in years. He let out another little sigh and let his gaze move into the middle distance. 

He could hardly wait for his next letter from the man he was enamoured with, it could not come too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
